Business Gone Wrong
by Red-Cherry-Flowers
Summary: FINISHED! While out on business things take a bad twist for the Artful Dodger and Charley Bates
1. It Starts With A BANG

**Helloooooo people! This is my second Oliver Twist fic and I was in the mood for writing one so…yeah…here is one! Hope you all like it…read and review!**

**Ta! **

**AN: the characters look they do in the 2005 version of Oliver Twist.**

Discliamer: Own nothing…except choc chip cookies…mmmm…yummy…lol

_Run_

The one word that would fill Jack Dawkins with both dread and excitement at the same time. His feet hit the uneven pavement of the street, his legs carrying him as fast as he could, his musky coloured coat filling out behind him as the wind hit the boy as he belted away from his victim, his loyal partner, Master Charley Bates, alongside him.

You see, the reason that young Master Jack Dawkins, who would rather have you call him the Artful Dodger (thank-you every much), was running away from an old lady like his life were in danger was that, in fact, his life was indeed in danger; as a young pickpocket apprentice of the one and only Fagin, he had got caught nabbing a wipe and now and Charley were running…for their lives.

He knew what would happen once they reached Fagin's house. If he didn't cop it from their angry old victim he would most defiantly from Fagin. Once Fagin knew that they had been caught by someone…Dodger would be throttled! But they had nearly reached the alleyways-

**BANG**

Dodger nearly tripped over his own feet from the shock of the sound. The London street erupted into screams as a gun shot was sounded through the air…but this did not stop the Dodger running (it was only later that he regretted not stopping). The boy kept up his flight and he was so concern from getting off the open street and away from any policemen that he did not noticing Charley's missing presence next to him. People were screaming some sort of chant. Dodger guessed it was "theft! theft! Stop them boys!" or some other chant the crowds of people of London were only too excited and happy to join in on a good chase of criminals.

_Finally!_ thought Dodger as he reached the safety of the dark alleyway. He slowed to a halt, gasping for breathe. What an escape! Turning around he expected to see Charley's smiling face of excitement from their near capture. However all that greeted him was the opening of the alleyway, with no Charley Bates emerging into it.

Something tightened in Dodger's chest. Slowly he approached the alleyway opening into the London street. Carefully he reentered the street but Charley was no where to be found.

_Perhaps he's still running,_ thought Dodger, _no wait, he was right next to me…he would have seen the alleyway, we were heading straight for it!_

But something else caught his attention; a crowd of people were crowding around some sort of amusement on the street. He moved closer; everyone seemed to have forgotten the incident with the thieves from the sudden gun shot.

He was curious though, the people were shouting in loud voices,

"He's hurt! Someone get a policemen!"

"Of for Pity Sake, give the boy some air!"

"He's been shot! Someone help him!"

He approached the crowd, pulling his hat further down on his head and avoided eye contact with anyone…best not to get attention. He moved his eyes to the fixation of the Londoners. His blue eyes narrowed in confusion then widened in horror of the realization of what he was seeing.

He knew instantly who the attraction was when he saw the navy blue coat and burgundy cap that belonged to Charley Bates on the boy lying on the ground, covered in dirt and blood. His already pale face had lost all existing colour it naturally had and Dodger could see the blood running down the boy's fingers of his arms and he knew Charley had been shot. His hazel eyes were half open and he looked like he would pass out at any moment from his blood loss.

"What's happening here?" asked a deep and authorized voice and instantly Dodger cringed within. It was a policemen, or in Dodger's words, a Trap.

"This boy's been shot!" exclaimed a woman opposite Dodger who was crouching down next to Charley trying to remove his blue overcoat, who in his half conscious state was trying to prevent her from doing so. If the situation had not been so serious then Dodger would have laughed. He wasn't surprised that Charley was struggling with the woman to not part with his coat, he loved the bloody thing, hardly took it off!

"Right," said the policemen, "I'll take him down to the station and we'll get a surgeon to look at him."

Dodger felt his stomach drop…station…Charley…oh no…

Dodger looked back down at Charley and to his utter surprise Charley was looking straight at him, for a moment their eyes met and Dodger watched as Charley opened his mouth as if to say something but then shut it again.

But nobody noticed it except Dodger himself. He felt something hit down on him hard. His best friend; his _brother_, was calling out to him and there was no way that Dodger could help him.

The policemen walked forward and picked Charley up. Dodger didn't move for his spot and he walked Charley being taken away from by the Trap, with a crowd of spectators following.

Dodger swallowed and recovered from his shock he moved quickly to the fastest way back to Fagin's place.

**Okay I decided to chapter this story so yeah. Hope you liked it! Yeah…ummm…I dunno if you guessed but Charley's my favourite character so I made him part of the whole drama thing! What do think will happen next:)**

**Please, please review!**


	2. The Brother and Sister

**Helloooooo! Thank-you to the ****one**** person who reviewed! You, my friend, are the best:) This chapter is dedicated to you! Anyways hope you enjoy it!**

_The policemen walked forward and picked Charley up. Dodger didn't move for his spot and he walked Charley being taken away from by the Trap, with a crowd of spectators following. _

_Dodger swallowed and recovered from his shock he moved quickly to the fastest way back to Fagin's place._

Dodger heavily climbed the old wooden stairs and knocked the on the old wooden door.

"Plummy and Slam," he called and the door opened to reveal the Jew himself.

"Dodger, back so soon," he stood aside for Dodger to enter, "What- Where's Charley?"

Dodger cringed inwardly…now he was going to get it, "I think we need to talk upstairs Fagin."

Fagin narrowed his eyes at the boy warily, "Then hurry an' move! What's happened?"

With that he grabbed and pushed the young pickpoketer up the stairs. They reached the landing and they entered the main room. Dodger turned to face Fagin, making sure he kept a good distance between them.

"Speak now or I'll throttle you boy!" howled Fagin in anger, "What's happened?!"

"Charley's been shot," replied Dodger. Keep to the facts, straight-out and simple.

Fagin, who clearly was no expecting something of such, looked at Dodger in disbelief, "Shot you say?" His voice was quiet but urgent and he took at step forward. Fagin might have been angry at the Dodger but he felt some of it weld away with shock and concern for Charley and their situation.

Dodger nodded, "Fagin there was nothing I could've gone. He was right next to me, we were running and then bang and I didn't realized what had happened before it was too late! We were caught on the job-!"

"Caught!" roared Fagin, his old eyes bulged and his angry returning to full, "Wot you mean caught?! Who caught ya? Who shot the boy?"

"I told you, I dunno, it happened so fast and the traps have got him now," he saw Fagin's eyes widen even more at this, "he's hurt and the trap said he's call a doctor for Charley and took him away!" explained Dodger

Fagin glared at the boy, furiously, "Are ye telling me the traps have got Charley after he's been shot and caught stealing!"

"Fagin is wasn't my fault," snapped Dodger

"No time for this. We need to be scarce" snarled Fagin, "You mind the house; I gotta sort out this mess."

With that he took hold of his cane and hat and hurried out of the house before Dodger could even ask what he was planning on doing. He decided it was best to do what Fagin said and mind the house, although he hated sitting around inside; completely useless.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Four hours had passed. The Artful Dodger sat at the rectangular table, waiting and waiting and waiting some more. He had been waiting for four hours. But still there was no news. Nothing.

Dodger twirled his top hat in his hands. A habit of his when he was nervous, although nobody knew of it apart from for Fagin and Charley. He might as well have a worried face on freely while nobody was in the house. Once the occupants arrived he would have to keep a straight face, as if he didn't care that his partner had been shot and taken by the Traps.

He walked to one of the upstairs windows and the Great London Clock tower informed him it was fifteen past four. He walked back down the stairs again and resumed his waiting. Forever bloody waiting…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No Fagin," snapped Nancy, "I aren't going it. He's your responsibility! Go get him yourself!"

"Come now Nancy my dear-" began Fagin

"Don't you "Nancy my dear" me, I aren't doing it Fagin! I aren't!"

"But think of Charley! Once they realize who he is he'd be swin' before you or I can breathe another word! How could ya live with yourself Nance if ya knew ya had a chance of savin' the boy!" cried Fagin.

Nancy glared at her former teacher, "How can you live with yourself with knowin' he wouldn't have been in the situation if ya hadn't gotten him into this whole business in the first place!"

Fagin gave an irritated silent sigh and a lopsided expression as Nancy turned her back on him. This was going to be harder then he thought, "Come now Nance! Think of the Dodger! You won't want him to lose a friend like Charley now would you? Their as close as tooth and nail an' you don't wanna go breaking that up now do ya? It would hurt Dodger beyond anythin' knowing that his beloved Nancy refused to help try to get back his friend! He may not ever forgive ya Nance! You know how the boy's fond of ya!"

Fagin kept his line of sight, gazing at the edge of the table he was sitting at, as if it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. But he knew he had hit a nerve. Nancy had always had a soft spot for the Artful and knowing that he might be upset from her cause did not sit too comfortably with her.

"Oh, alright, you old hag!" snapped Nancy finally, "I'll do it!"

Fagin, knowing he had won once again, looked at the girl and gave her the old grin she knew so well, "Good girl Nance! We own ya one!" 

"You owe me many," muttered Nancy under her breath, but not loud enough for Fagin to hear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nancy stumbled in the police station with a flawless act and unemotional tears running down her cheeks. She collapsed to the floor in front of the door and moaned and grabbed lumps of her curly red hair, as if attempting to pull them out. To any police officer or passer she looked like a young women in complete and utter distress, but to anyone who knew of Fagin's little plan, she was a flawless actress.

"Miss!" called a kind looking police office, rushing towards the girl, "Are you hurt? Shall I call the doctor! It would be no trouble, he is here!"

Nancy gave a pained howled scream of distress and cried, "M-My brother! Oh my l-little b-brother! O-Oh p-please!"

A look of shock crossed the man's face and he called, "Gregory! Henry! Come here and help me!"

Two more policemen arrived and together they all pulled Nancy's crying and shaking body from the floor and sat her down on the one of bench's. Soon she had been made a cup of streaming tea and a blanket hung around her shoulders.

She had explained so heart brokenly to the officers that her little brother, her dear little Charley had been walking out in the morning with a friend to gather some food for his dying mother when there was some sort of chaos erupted and her little brother had been shot by someone. His friend, Barney, had come back in such a state saying that Charley had been shot and he look for dead and so then she, Annie, had come down here, asking anyone if they had seem where they had taken the injured boy. But nobody had helped her.

Her brother was all she had left in the world; both their father died merely months ago and their mother was on her death bed, the doctor believed she only had a few days to live. Nancy had to struggle to keep her brother feed. If she lost Charley as well she did not know what she would do!

"Yes young miss," said the policeman Henry, "there was a boy brought in before from being shot but there was evidence from an elderly lady that your brother was stealing from her with another boy-"

"No, no, no, no, no," screamed Nancy crying again, "C-Charley would never do that! He's such a g-good b-boy! Oh-Oh, please sirs, please let me see my dear little brother! Would you gentlemen be so kind?!"

"Oh course," said the first policemen, "Come this way miss."

He offered her his arm and Nancy placed a shaking hand on it and he helped her up. She watched with her down the hall and into a door, second to the left after a small flight of stairs. They entered a room where there were beds against the wall and on one of the beds in white sheets lay Charley Bates.

The distressed "sister" ran to Charley, giving a cry of relief and shock before crying again, "Oh, Charley, my blessed little brother! It's a miracle! You're alive! Oh bless the Lord!"

She turned to the policeman and jumped up and ran to him and planted sweet kisses on his face. The man turned bright red as Nancy called out in joy, "Oh bless you good sir! Oh, God bless ya!"

She hurried back to Charley's side and sat down next to him before looking at the policeman, "Please, sir, when may I take him home?"

"Er," said the policeman gruffly, "Young miss I explained before-oh now come now do not start crying again miss. It will only make the situation worse for yourself!"

At the policemen's words Nancy's face fell in distress and fresh tears of suffering welled in her eyes, "Please sir, oh please! It wasn't him! Oh this is such a terrible mistake!"

The policemen shifted his feet uncomfortably, "I-I suppose your brother could have been mistaken."

"Oh yes sir," said Nancy nodding her head so hard and fast her red curls bounced about her face, "Of course there must have been a mistake! Charley wouldn't hurt a fly! He's such a gentle boy!"

The policemen sighed and said, "Alright miss, I will see what I can do."

"Oh God bless ya sir!" cried Nancy in delight and relief, "You sir are truly kind and understanding! If there is anything you need, anything at all you can just ask of me!"

The policemen shook his head, "No miss, just wait here with the boy. The doctor should be back soon."

The policeman walked out and Nancy looked back at the boy lying on the bed and she was met by a pair of wide hazel eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charley had started awake at a sudden cry of delight from a woman's voice. It took him a minute to realize where he was but received a slight shock when he found Nancy sitting next to him.

"Nancy?" he muttered, his voice groggy

"You Master Bates," the girl whispered to him, "Have given Fagin a right scare! I have just used the best of me self to get you out of here."

Charley had no idea what Nancy was talking about. He didn't remember anything except being out on the job this morning with Dodger. He moved to sit up but instantly pain shot across his shoulders and he fell back into the bed.

He bit the inside of his mouth so hard that it bleed to stop himself from making an noise and he winced slightly at the lighting strike of sudden pain.

"W-What's happened?" asked Charley through gritted teeth.

"You don't remember?" Nancy whispered. Charley shook his head and Nancy replied, "You with out with the Dodger this mornin' but you were caught and got yourself shot. The traps took ya to the station, here, and now here I am, saving ya from swin' cos Fagin asked me to!"

Charley head was sudden plagued by memories like he had just remember them after burying them deep inside his head.

The white handkerchief from the old lady.

The old lady making a scene, catching him and Dodger.

Running and the alleyways were just ahead

A sudden loud noise and then awful pain; stumbling and falling to the ground

The thick moister on his fingertips and palms and voices all around him blurred into one strange humming sound.

The blue sky above him and then Dodger's face in among countless of others and then it disappeared.

Charley gasped and completely forgetting the presence of Nancy next to him cried out, "He was there! The idiot risked coming back!"

"Shhh!" snapped Nancy, "Are you mad?! Shut that loud mouth of yours and stay there like a sick and sweet little boy!"

"I aren't little! I'm taller then Dodger-!" started Charley but was silenced at Nancy's look and the footsteps coming down the hall.

A respectable middle aged man appeared at the door. He had a kind face and a large sized belly. He smiled at Nancy and Charley and walked in there direction.

_Properly eats twenty hot meal a day_ snarled Charley silently in his mind.

"How are we feeling lad?" he observed Charley, who looked up at him, "Are we feeling any better?"

"A little," said Charley quietly, making sure he sounded sick, "When will I be allowed to leave?"

"Oh," said the surgeon, his face dropping, "There is some controversy about that among the officers and magistrate."

Charley felt his stomach drop several inches at the words 'officer' and 'magistrate.'

"Please, sir I did nothing wrong!" Charley cried in desperation, "I swear on me life!"

"Well considering you almost did die that would not mean much!" said the doctor, turning his eyes on Nancy.

"And you are?" he asked her

"Annie," she replied, "and Charley's my little brother! Oh sir he did nothing wrong! It was a big misunderstanding! Our mother's on her death bed and-"

"Brother and sister you say?" said the doctor. He narrowed his eyes and they flicked between the two criminals, "why is it then you both do not share similar traits?"

Charley felt his stomach drop another several inches, now they were in trouble, but Nancy was ready for him.

"Because sir, we have different fathers but the same mother. Me father was in the army, a solider sir, but die of a disease. I not sure of what, mother never spoke of it, I'm not even sure she knew herself. She married another man a couple of years later and they had dear little Charley and now there both gone! All I have in the world is Charley!" again Nancy dissolved herself into tears.

Charley had seen Nancy perform and practice like this many times, having that she had still been part of Fagin's when he was younger, but he couldn't help but feel impressed every time. She could even make herself a job as an actress the girl could!

Doctor's eyes un-narrowed at Nancy's tears, "Oh come now young miss, I meant no harm. It's my job to ask questions."

Nancy's stopped cry a little and nodded raising her red and swollen eyes to the doctor, "Of course sir, I-it had been just so hard these last months."

Doctor nodded and retained his kind nature, "Well the boy will be free to go once they had re-interview the lady that he was supposedly stole from."

The colour drained from Nancy's face but she said nothing. It was Charley who spoke up, just having noticed a factor that disturbed him greatly.

"Sir," he said looking up at the doctor, "Excuse me sir, but where are me clothes?"

Indeed Charley Bates was not wearing his normal clothes, but a white night dress and this purely horrified him.

The doctor saw the look on his face and smiled, "Not to worry lad, they are here."

He patted to a pile on Charley left that he not noticed. The boy gave a sigh of relief. There were his clothes, well his trousers, shoes, hat and overcoat. But the only thing missing was his shirt.

"I will call back in a couple of hours," said the doctor, giving one more smile as he walked from the room.

Charley gave a whistle, "That was close, weren't it Nancy?"

No reply came and Charley turned his head to look at the girl, "Nance?"

Nancy sat there staring off into space, her face all drained of colour, her hands clutched to her skirt. Charley's brow creased at her state.

"Nancy you alright?" Charley asked

As if something had prodded her the girl jumped and turned her eyes on Charley, "We must leave! Now!"

**Sooooooooooooo, was it good? You like? No like? Please, please review and tell me! Review, Review, Review!**


	3. The Not So Brilliant Plan

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for taking a long time to update but I have exams and stuff and yeah…that's my excuse for not updating in a long time…homework! **

**Anyways here is chapter 3! And thank-you to everyone who reviewed! I live off your encouragement:)**

Disclaimer: Own nothing…sigh

"_Nancy you alright?" Charley asked_

_As if something had prodded her the girl jumped and turned her eyes on Charley, "We must leave! Now!"_

Charley stared at her, "Now? Nancy I dunno if you have noticed but it seems we are surrounded by Traps! And I can't hardly move!"

"If they talk to that Lady again it'll be both our heads," Nancy whispered, more to herself then Charley. She sat still ridge turning her eyes away from the boy and staring off into space again.

Charley chocked his head to the side and made an irritated noise, "Nancy!"

The girl snapped back into life, jumped to her feet and looked back at Charley, "Take that white gown off and get back into ya clothes. I'm going to check something."

"But-"

"Now Charley!"

"Nance you haven't-"

"You dress yourself at this moment Charley Bates or I'll do it for you!"

Glaring at Nancy's retreating back that was heading quietly towards the door Charley reached over and wincing slightly at the pain in his shoulders, slipped out of the bed and pulled off the white night gown and with some pain slipped on his trousers. He placed his hat down onto his brown hair. He slipped into his boots realized his shirt was missing.

_Damn!_ He'd have to ask Fagin had another one; that's if he managed to get out of this God forsaken place without any Trap trying to tighten a rope around his neck first.

Escape! From the station! Charley concluded that the only possible reasons of her coming up with this sort of plan was that one, she really loved him or two, she'd had far too much gin before coming to his aid. Since the number one was not likely Charley guessed it was the second and made a mental note that if they ever got out of the station he'd tell Fagin to check Nancy's alcohol intake before sending her out on a job!

Taking up his shirt he winced when he tried to put it on. Not matter how he attempted it the lighting pain would strike across his shoulder blades and down his back.

_Okay_, Charley thought to himself, on three. _One, Two, two-and-a-half, two-and-three-quarters, oh for heaven's sake stop being a prissy and do it!_

It as quick as he could he threw his navy overcoat onto his and had to bite his tongue so he would cry out from the pain that doubled at his action. Breathing heavily he looked up to see Nancy standing in the doorway.

"Okay, come on, it's clear," she whispered. The nervous knot in Charley stomach tripled as he made his way towards Nancy. Nancy looked out into the hallway. Still nobody; Good. She took Charley hand and guided him down the tall to the flight of stairs.

"Nancy, we're gonna get caught!"

"Shut-up! Keep ya voice down!"

Looking down the stairs she saw two policemen that had aided her earlier talking at the bottom of the flight. They began to head up to the top.

Oh no!

"Nancy!" whined Charley, "What are we gonna do?!"

He turned to her and his hazel eyes were wide with fear. This was it. They'd be hung!

"Quick in here!" Nancy pulled Charley towards one of the side rooms and pulled at the door but it was locked. She went to the next door but that was locked too. The footsteps on the stairs were getting nearer.

"Oh no!" said Charley, "We're done for Nance!"

Nancy ran down the hallway tried a third door. No such luck. Damn, this was not good at all!

"Fagin'll kick me out! I'll have to be selln' fruit on the bloody street!-"

"Charley, shut it!"

"-and I'll have to be always on the look out for Dodger and the others if he try and steal any-"

"I'm trying to think! Be Quite!"

"-and I'll probably die an old wart hog like Fagin because I haven't got clothes to keep me warm like socks or shoes or-"

"You will die a premature death at this very moment if ya don't shut ya mouth!"

"You know Henry mate; I think she might be just a bit stressed at the moment, what with a new baby and all."

Nancy and Charley spun around at the new voice. The Traps sounded as if they were a few steps away from just coming into the view of the two criminals.

"Quick Charley, this way," said Nancy, failing to hide the fear from her voice, "Hurry!"

They ran down the hallway and down a flight of stairs and as they turned a corner to reach a new hallway Nancy stopped bolt still in her tracks in shock and horror, making Charley ran straight into her and stumble backwards, the throbbing in his shoulders built.

"Ouch! Nancy!" cried Charley, "That-"

But Nancy swirled back around the corner and smothered Charley's mouth to silence him, "Shhh! There's more coming down that way! Oh God, this was such a bad idea! Go Back!"

They hurried back up the stairs and just as they were retreating back into the hallway just as the two policemen came hurrying out of the room Charley had been in crying, "Their Gone! The bloody little wrench and his sister are gone! Their Gone!"

Instantly chaos erupted. Shouting and thundering heavy shoes on stairs. Charley looked as if he would burst into tears on the spot but Nancy spotted something she had not before. A door in front of them; one they had missed while running!

She pulled at the door handle and it opened! Without thinking or seeing if anyone coming towards them she pulled Charley into the room and slammed the door behind her. She clutched the door handle like it was her dear life and leaned her forehead on the door. She felt a tugging on her dress but she ignored it, knowing it was Charley. Her heart was racing a thousand beats per second from the excitement of all that just happened.

Still the tugging continued, possibly stronger this time but still she ignored it along with Charley's voice, "N-N-Nance."

_What an escape! _

She almost laughed out loud at the entire event. The tugging continued and was accompanied by a louder, "Nancy!"

"Charley! What the devil-"

She spun around to face the boy but stopped dead in herself at what she saw. Charley was frozen in fear and horror and behind him were several official looking gentlemen all staring at the two thieves in shock and confusion.

"May I ask as to what is going on?" one of the gentlemen asked holding a book his hand.

Charley tightened his grip on Nancy's dress and Nancy gulped.

Now they were in for it.

**Hangcliffer!! Hehehe! evil me!!! I know it's a small chapter but I need to think of what's to come and I thought I would give you a bit of suspense wait! LOL! Wow, am I evil or what?! grins but don't worry! As soon as school is out I will update with chapter four! **

**Please, please review! **


	4. The Fun Of Window Jumping

**Hi everyone! Okay I just want to know if I should continue with this story because I don't know how many of you are enjoying this. I only have 5 reviews for the entire story and I want to know if it is worth me continuing this story. I thank very much ****Broken Amethyst**** who was the only one who reviewed chapter 3. This chapter is dedicated to you my friend, so please enjoy! **

Disclaimer: Own nothing

_She spun around to face the boy but stopped dead in herself at what she saw. Charley was frozen in fear and horror and behind him were several official looking gentlemen all staring at the two thieves in shock and confusion. _

"_May I ask as to what is going on?" one of the gentlemen asked holding a book his hand. _

_Charley tightened his grip on Nancy's dress and Nancy gulped._

_Now they were in for it. _

Charley knew from the faces of the gentlemen that they were in trouble; very big trouble! He looked at Nancy but she looked just as horror stricken as he felt.

"I do say!" said the same gentleman, "what is happening?"

"Err-" said Charley, but was cut of by Nancy.

"Oh please gentlemen we are lost! We were lookn' for the way out!" cried Nancy in her "distressed sister" act once more. The gentlemen looked at each other in confusion.

"So what are you doing here?" asked another man. From outside they could hear the shouts from the policemen outside the door. Charley looked around the room and noticed an unlatched window. If only they could distract the gentlemen…

"Oh please sirs we are in a terrible fright!" cried Nancy and she clutched Charley to her so hard that he winced from his injury, "There are two criminals loss in the building, we've been told to come in here!"

The gentlemen looked at each other in surprise and one of them, the most official looking one said, "But they know better then to have put you children in a room where an important meeting is being held for magistrates!"

_Magistrates! Oh this was getting worse by the bloody second_, Charley thought bitterly

"I am terribly sorry, sir!" said Nancy, "but we're so scared!"

The gentlemen exchanged looks once more before one gentleman said, "Alright. There's no need to worry young miss, it'll all be sorted out."

Nancy smiled at them and one by one they walked into the corridor where shouts of, "I think they went this way!" or "Send word to the officials!" or "Search everywhere! They can't have gone too far!"

Finally only one gentleman was left in the room with Nancy and Charley. Charley whispered to Nancy, "Distract him!" just as the door closed behind the last and the gentleman stared at Nancy and Charley before saying, "What are the two of you doing up this far in the building?"

Charley knew they had to get out of here and now was their chance. As Nancy spoke to the gentleman Charley slowly edged away from Nancy and moved around the room. Nancy had popped herself down in front of gentleman and began to speak of a horrible situation regarding her parents and she made sure to lean forward so the gentleman had a full view of her body, perched up around the top of her dress.

"And what sickness does your mother have?" the gentleman asked, his eyes not on Nancy's face but more down southwards, "I am sure you will need a place to live afterwards if she were to tragically pass?"

As Nancy kept the gentleman busy Charley had crept around to the back of him. Seeing a piece of white fabric sticking out of the man's pocket Charley careful got to work, picking the handkerchief. At his success Charley locked eyes with Nancy and his hazel eyes darted to the man's head and then to the unlatched window in the room. Understanding his silent communications Nancy turned her eyes back to the man and gave him her best smile.

"I should like to get to know you better sir," said Nancy in a soft voice, "You seem like such a good and kind man."

The man grinned widely, "Well, if I do say so myself-"

But he was cut off by Charley who, as quick as a dart, wrapped the wipe around the man's throat and pulled as hard as he could; ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulders, knowing this was their only chance to get free. Nancy wasted no time and as quick as a flash she had her hands over the man's mouth to stop him from crying out.

Both Nancy and Charley struggled, hitting, kicking and biting him, until they had him on the floor and he was pushed and trying to get free.

"Charley quick, find something like rope!" Nancy cried, sitting on the man's chest and trying to restrain his arms, "Quickly!"

Stumbling to his feet and wiping the sweat of his forehead, he looked around the room but couldn't see anything that looked would act as rope or something else that would hold the man down.

"Charley!" Nancy grunted from the floor, "Come on! Hurry up!"

The man had begun to get free of Nancy and started to yell, "Help, help! In here! They're murdering me!"

Cursing under her breathe Nancy slapped the man as hard as she could across the face and dug her knees into his ribs, trying anything to keep him down and quiet. She looked around at Charley, "Will you hurry-!"

Just then she was thrown off the man and she hit the ground, looking up the gentlemen stumbled to his feet bellowing and began running to the door. Nancy jumped to her feet and was about to stop him but Charley was quicker.

**WAP!**

The man staggered and then hit the floor with a thud. The heavy plate slipped through Charley's hands and also hit the floor with a thud. He was breathing heavily and staring at the man. When he'd seen the man run for the door all logical thoughts had left Charley's mind and he had grabbed the heavy trophy and smacked it hard against the man's head.

"Oh well done Charley!" Nancy cheered, "Quickly now! Before any of the rest of 'em come!"

Hurrying to the window Nancy pulled it open and looked down. It wasn't too far down to jump. She wouldn't normally do something this extreme but certain times called for certain measures.

"Oh come on Charley!" The boy was still standing over the man but he turned to her and said, "Hang on a minute Nance!"

He stood over the man and stomped down as hard as he could on his manhood in between his legs, "That's for making me living a difficult job!"

Nancy laughed and said, "Oh quickly now Charley."

Charley hurried over to Nancy and was already half way out the window. Carefully he stood on the legging that was below the window and balancing the best he could and began to move along it give Nancy room to get out.

Nancy followed Charley suit but as she was half way out the window the door of the room burst open to reveal three policemen, standing in the doorway. Nancy froze and watched as their eyes moved from the unconscious man on the floor to her, halfway out the window.

Not stopping a second more to think of what they might do, Nancy threw herself out the window and grabbed Charley and pulled him off the ledge. Charley screamed half in shock and half in fright as they plugged towards the cobbled ground.

**SMACK!**

Both of them hit the ground at the same time and people all around them jumped back in shock and fright and some gasped and even screamed at the sudden fallen boy and girl from an upper window. Clutching the side of her stomach Nancy pulled Charley to his feet, just as blood come out of the boy's nose where he had hit it on the pavement.

Glaring at Nancy as she tried to pull him, he resisted moving but Nancy pulled at him hardier, "Charley move! We have to get out of the open!"

"You could have given me a warning!" Charley snapped as they hurried down the street, "You gave me a blood nose!"

Nancy ignored him and they disappeared into the alleyways just as official voices were shouting, "Stop those two! That girl and boy! Stop them!"

But it was too late. Nancy and Charley had already disappeared. They hurried through the dark London streets until Charley met the familiar looking stairs and door that led to Fagin's house. He felt himself swell with happiness and relief.

He was home!

**So how do you all think? I know it's kind of short but I just had to add this chapter in. Chapter 5 will see Fagin's and the other boys' reactions. Please, please review and let me know what you think! **


	5. Maybe Next Time

**Hello!!! Sorry for the long wait, I had started other stories so I was busy, but here is the final chapter of Business Gone Wrong! I was a little disappointed that I only got one review the last chapter and about 67 hits! Come one guys! I know you all can do better then that!**

**BTW:**** The character Nicky was actually a part in the movie, not book. He was the boy with Dodger and Charley at the start of the movie and was the one who opened the door for Dodger when he brought back Oliver. **

**Firstly I'd like to big a very big thank-you to ****Broken Amethyst****! You, my friend, totally rock! LOL! Thanks for reviewing and taking the time for your encouragement and words that you have given to me through-out the entire story! You were my motivation to finish this story, but I do apologies to you for the lateness of this chapter! Thank-you soooo much! ;) oxox**

**I'd also like to thank ****Protego Totalum and Toxic-Chocolate for their reviews of previous chapters. Thanks!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Nancy and Charley climbed up the old stairs and despite he was bruised, very sore and bloody, Charley was almost bouncing in happiness and relief. Nancy knocked on the door and they waited, the excitement flooded through Charley's veins.

Oh he couldn't wait to see their _faces_!

From the other side of the door they heard Nicky's call, "Now then!"

"Plummy and Slam," replied Nancy. The door opened and Nicky's face appeared and when he saw it was Charley and Nancy his pudgy face brighter and he cried, "Nancy! _Charley_!"

Nancy sighed and smiled, "'Ello Nicky."

They walked in and Nicky half ran up the darkened stairs and tripping a couple times cried out, "Fagin! Dodger! He's back! Charley's back!"

Nancy closed the door and they followed Nicky up the stairs. Charley smiled smugly when he heard the ruffling upstairs and he looked up to see Fagin's face. His old face was half twisted in anger and delight.

"Ah! Well done Nance!" he leered at them, "Good girl!"

They reached the top landing and Fagin glowered at Charley, "you ever put us through such worries again my dear I will bring you back to life after the Traps murder ya and kill ya me self, ya understand?"

Charley, predicating most accurately that was Fagin's welcome back greeting simply nodded. Best not to irritate the old man as of yet, for he had just escaped the clutches of death and he had no desire to revisit them any time soon.

Fagin pushed the two into the into the kitchen and eating area and the familiar smell of rotten wood, the smell of the dirty fireplace and old sausages cooking in Fagin's old pan by the fireplace filled his nose. He felt even more at home.

Now, everything would be back to normal once he found some gin-

"Charley!!"

He heard a shout come from the direction of the sleeping quarters. He had barley turned his head before the Artful Dodger was coming towards him. Dodger looked happier then ever before, even then the time when he had beaten Charley seven times straight in cards and Charley had to buy him as much gin as he wanted as the loser's prize.

"Good to have ya back mate! We thought for a while we had lost you!" he grinned.

Charley had never seen Dodger look so happy before. Charley grinned back at him, and for once not really knowing what to say.

"Come on!" said Dodger gladly, pushing Charley on the back towards the table to sit down but it made the other boy wince.

Dodger blinked and withdrew his hand and Nancy chuckled, "Careful Dodge! Been tangled through hell, the boy has!"

"Yeah," agreed Dodger examine Charley's pale face more clearly, "you look a mess Bates!"

"Yes," agreed Charley, "Partly it's Nancy's doing."

"I got ya out didn't I?" said Nancy taking off her bonnet and placing it on the table as she sat down and then she turned to Fagin, "It wasn't easy either! I want pay for that!"

"What?!" howled Fagin his eyes popping from his sockets and he spun around to glare at the girl, "What for!"

"For near death of course," said Nancy, "It was hard work Fagin, come one, stock up!"

"That isn't part of the deal!" howled Fagin angrily, "I aren't _paying_ ya for this Nancy. I'll give ya some drink, ye, Nicky, a drink for Nance, but I aren't given ya _money_ for it!"

As Nicky prepared Nancy's drink Nancy gave a sigh, "What Bill's gonna say 'bout this? He won't be happy; something like this deserves a payment, considering I got Charley back and well and nearly died."

"Barely," muttered Charley under his breath but only Dodger heard him.

"Nancy-" started Fagin in a gentler voice but Nancy cut him off, "Bill won't be happy with this! You won't want him coming for a visit will ya? You already owe him for the last three jobs he did!"

Fagin glared at Nancy, who knew very well she had hit a soft spot with using Bill as a threat. Finally giving up he snapped, "Oh alright!"

As Fagin walking to the sleep quarters to retrieve the money Nancy looked at the Dodger and Charley gave them a cunning winked.

"Here ya go," snapped Fagin, dropping coins into her outstretched hand saying, "If me and the boys die of hunger it'll be over your head Nance."

Nancy resisted rolling her eyes, "You'll survive."

Muttering angrily under his breath Fagin returned to the sausages as Dodger pulled Charley into a chair and said, "Let's hear it!"

Charley grinned, knowing every well what Dodger was talking about but said innocently, "Hear what?"

Dodger rolled his blue eyes, "What happened of course!"

Charley's grinned widen. Perhaps he should get himself shot and caught by the traps and such more often. He loved the attention it gained!

So he began, talking animatedly, adding more suspense and drama and blood and horror then there originally was. Nancy stayed quiet most of the time letting Charley have his fun of being center of attention, only cutting in when Charley got a little _too_ carried away.

After Charley had finished and everyone was well fed and watered, Nancy said it would be best if she headed back home as Bill would properly want to see her, wanting to know where she had been all day.

After Nancy left Charley turned to Fagin, "I'm really, really in pain Fagin," which was rather true, his shoulders were hurting very painfully, "I think it would be best if I stayed inside for a while, you know, not doing too much."

Fagin eyed Charley warily, "someone needs to be working with Dodger my dear."

"Nicky could do it," said Charley, "Besides Dodger's been working hard. Don't you think we both deserve a little…retreat?"

Fagin stared at the boy, "retreat?"

Dodger smirked and resisted laughed. He knew exactly what Charley was up to.

Charley nodded furiously, "I'll need someone to keep me company and you wouldn't want me always talking to you. You always say when I talk to much it makes your head swell."

Fagin glared at Charley, "Bright and early tomorrow morning! You earn your keep!"

"Aw, Fagin-"

But Fagin was already leaving the room and Dodger caught the words, "retreat?" "stupid" and "boy."

Charley gave a heavy sigh as Dodger poured himself and Charley another glass of gin and said, "It was worth a try mate."

Charley yarned and picked up his glass, "Maybe next time."

Although he secretly hoped that there wouldn't be a next time with this sort of situation, the Artful Dodger shrugged and pushed his top hat off his eyes, "Maybe."

**Yes, finished the story! I know it's kind of short, but I didn't want to have a long ending, just to put things back into balance at the end. I do hope that you liked it! Please, please review for me!**


End file.
